Beauty and the werehog
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: Yuki takes place for Bugs bunny as Sonic's prisoner. What happens when she starts to fall in love with him? Will she except these feelings or will she face them? Dedicated to Erinbubble92. Thanks for the inspiration. No flames. first time here.
1. Ch 1: introduction

Note: I'm kind new here, please go easy on me. If you are reading this Erinbubble92, Hope you like it.

------

Chapter 1: Introduction

Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived a young hedgehog prince lived in a shinning castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Amy the hedgehog. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a werehog, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the werehog concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered him, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 18th birthday.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could learn to love a werehog?

"**Beauty and the werehog"**

------

Hope you stick around and review.


	2. Ch 2: That Yuki

Hehehe… I would like to thank Erinbubble92 for the review and sorry I'm late. Hope you like this chapter.

------

Chapter 2: That Yuki

One morning, a girl came out of a cottage. She had long black hair tied with a white ribbon into a bow, sky blue eyes, creamy skin, a white v-necked shirt, light blue jeans, a blue bejeweled belt, the belt buckle was bejeweled white, and white tennis shoes and lovely purple amethyst eyes . Her name was SapphireYuki-Sama, but everyone knows her as Yuki. She was carrying a basket and put a book inside it. She then started to walk into town as she began to sing.

Yuki: **"Little town**

**It's a quiet village**

**Everyday**

**Like the one before**

**Little town**

**Full of little people**

**Waking up to say…**

Then windows start to open and town people say Hello. Everyone comes out and walk around. Yuki then walks down a path as she continues to sing.

**There goes the baker with his tray, like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning just the same**

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town"**

"Good morning Yuki!" said Donald as he walked over to his shop.

"Morning Donald" Yuki greeted him.

"Where are you off to?" He asked her

"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a penguin, and these warriors and-" She said but was cut off by Donald. (A/N: That was Kung Fu penguin, a Parody done by Erinbubble92 herself)

"That's nice, but I'm kinda busy right now, so can we talk later? Sorry" He said to her and then said "Huey, Dewey, Louie! What are you doing?! Those cinnamon rolls are for the costumers!"

"Hey, guys. It's Yuki. Here have one!" Louie said as he gave her a cinnamon roll, but Donald gets it and then all of them have a fight.

Yuki just shrugged and walked away for them to have their little fight, then Raven and Starfire watched her walk by.

Raven and Starfire: **"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"**

Ami: **"Never part of any crowd"**

Mr. Krabs: **"Cause her head's up on some cloud"**

Town people: **"No denying she's a funny girl that Yuki!"**

Yuki then jumps on the back of a carriage while people around town are walking and saying hello to each other.

Spongebob: **"Hello!"**

Sandy: **"Good day!"**

Spongebob: **"How is your family?"**

Then we see that Dan is giving a piece of meat to Julie, and behind Dan was Runo with a rolling pin and glaring at Dan.

Julie: **"Hello"**

Dan: **"Good day!"**

Julie: **"How is your family?"**

Runo then hits Dan with the rolling pin as he watched Julie leave.

Owen: **"I need six eggs"**

Goofy: **"That's too expensive"**

Yuki: **"There must be more than this provincial life"**

She jumps off the carriage and entered a library. A boy that was a mouse, red overalls, brown shoes, and black eyes. He was known as Mickey mouse.

"Ah, Yuki" He said and had a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Mickey. I've come to return the book I borrowed" She said as she handed him the book out from the basket.

"Finished already?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" She asked him anxiously as she climbed on a ladder and tried to look for a new book.

Mickey then chuckles a bit and says as he puts the book on a shelf "Not since yesterday"

"That's alright. I'll borrow.." She said as she looked around and handed him a blue book "This one!"

"That one? But you've read it twice" He exclaimed happily.

"Well, it's my favorite!" She said as she rolled the stairs "A magical Sword, a courageous girl, a hermit, Dragons-" (Slpytlak's Parody of Quest for Camelot)

She got down off the ladder while Mickey began to laugh. He put his arms around her and said "If you like it that much, it's yours"

"But sir" She exclaimed as she was headed out the door.

"I insist, I'll just tell Minnie about it. She'll understand, after all, it's Yuki Bunny I'm talking about here." He shouted to her.

"Well thank you, thank you very much" She replied happily and walked off as she read her new book.

Phineas and Ferb: **"Look there she goes , that girl is so peculiar**

She jumps a rope and pats Isabella on the head, and she smiles at her as she walks away.

**I wonder if she's feeling well**"

Women: **"With a dreamy far off look"**

Men: **"And her nose stuck in a book"**

Villagers: **"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Yuki"**

Yuki sits down near a fountain with Pokemon especially with a Turtwig, Pikachu, and Piplup.

Yuki: **"Oh, isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favorite part because you'll see**

She then shows the pokemon the book.

**Here's where she meets prince charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three"**

"Guys! Come on, let's go" Dawn exclaimed to their pokemon as Ash and Brock were with her. Then they moved out. She then walks through a hat store.

Leshawna: **"Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty**

**Her looks have got no parallel"**

Harold: **"But behind that fair façade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us"**

Villagers: **"She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Yuki"**

All of a sudden a red alien look a like to Stitch held out a bag as some shot down a duck. He held it out I the spot he thought that the duck was going to land on, but it hit the ground next to him. He then picked up the duck and put it in the bag he was know as Leroy. He then runs to a man who was known as Drake Darkstar (Those who don't know who he is, he is from Duck dodgers. He looks kinda like Duck dodgers, but he is evil!).

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot Drake! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" He said to him.

"I know" Drake just replied.

"No beast stands a chance against you…. And no girl for that matter" Leroy said as he followed Drake

"It's true Le, And I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed to Yuki, who was buying a loaf of bread from a woman.

"The bunny's daughter?" Leroy asked in surprise.

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry" Drake said

"But she's" Leroy began to explain

"The most beautiful girl in town." Drake began

"I know, but-" Leroy was cut off when he got hit in the head by the gun by Drake.

"That makes her the beast" He said and he lifted him up "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but-" Drake then dropped Leroy.

Drake: **"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she**

Leroy tried to tell him that Yuki was leaving, but Drake didn't listen.

**Who is beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to Woo and marry Yuki"**

He then saw that Yuki was leaving and followed behind her, as she was still reading her book. Then he passed by three girls: Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay.

Heather, Izzy, Lindsay: **Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?**

**Monsieur Darkstar, oh he's so cute!**

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall dark, strong, and handsome brute!"**

The girls faint and Drake has a hard time trying to keep up with Yuki as she goes on to a busy street while she was still reading.

Zoey: **"Hello!"**

Drake: **"Pardon"**

Kim possible: **"Good day!"**

Max:** "Mais oui"**

Misty:** "You call this bacon?"**

May:** "What lovely grapes!"**

Dawn: "**Some cheese"**

Ash: "**Ten yards"**

Carey: "**One pound"**

Drake: **"'Scuse me!"**

Beast boy: "**I'll get the knife"**

Drake: **"Please let me through!"**

Gwen:** "This bread"**

Daffy duck:** "Those fish"**

Gwen:** "It's stale!"**

Daffy:** "They smell!"**

Daisy Duck:** "Madame's mistaken"**

Yuki: **"There must be more than this provincial life"**

Drake: **"Just watch, I'm going to make SapphireYuki-Sama my wife!"**

The villagers that had gathered around him surround him and he tried to look for another way to get to Yuki.

Villagers: **"Look there she goes, that girl is strange but special**

Drake then climbs onto a house and tries to catch to Yuki as she goes off and is still reading.

**A most peculiar Mademoiselle**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in**

'**cause she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl! That Yuki!"**

The villagers then say their last hellos before Yuki turns back to look and everyone gets back to what they were doing. She shrugs it off and then starts to read her book again, that is, until Drake jumps in front of her and says "Hello Yuki"

"Good morning Drake" She said politely and was about to read again, but then her book was snatched by Drake.

"Drake, may I have my book back?" She asked, trying so hard not to sound really annoyed.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures?" He asked her as he flipped through the pages.

"Well, some people use their imagination" She answered him.

"Yuki, It's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things…" He told her and threw the book , which landed on a mud puddle. She bent down to get it, but Drake got in her way again and said "Like me."

Heather, Lindsay, and Izzy sighed.

"Oh, come on" A girl that had a pink hoodie with a bubble in the middle over a blue turtle neck shirt, a blue skirt, Pink jeans, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, white shoes with pink laces, Amazing Bluish-gray eyes, and beautiful strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail. She was known as Erinbubble92, but everyone calls her Erin.

She was with her other friends. One of her friends was a girl about the same age as Erin but she had a purple sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a lioness head in the middle, a purple skirt, Yellow leggings, a brown belt with a lioness head buckle, white shoes with purple laces, She had the most wonderful aqua blue eyes, enchanting golden blonde hair. She was Alyssalioness94, but people call her Alyssa. On the left side of her was a fox-like boy that was known as Tails. On the right side of her was a black Hedgehog known as Shadow. There were three little guardians next to Erin.

One has orange hair tied down in a ponytail, and her eyes are orange, and she wears light orange beret and a orange cresent hairclip, a orange long sleeve shirt under a dark orange vest, a orange skirt, white legwarmers, and dark orange slippers. She's Chika.

The second has long golden blonde hair with gold sparkling ribbon and amber eyes, and wears a yellow flower hairclip, a golden sparkling shirt with a flower in the middle, a yellow petaled skirt with leggings, topaz gem necklace, and black Mary Janes. Her name is Kyoko.

The third and last one has short dark red hair in pigtails like Zoey's (Tokyo Mew mew) and pink eyes, wearing a red peppermint hairclip, a red shirt, red bracelets, ruby jeans with a black karate belt, red and white striped knee high socks, and black ankle boots with pink laces. Her name is Amai. Above Alyssa were three little guardians of her own.

One has purple hair tied down in a ponytail, her eyes are also purple, and she wears a purple wing hairclip, coral and amethyst gem bracelets, a purple long sleeved shirt under a dark pink vest, a pink skirt, and purple Mary Janes with pink locks. Her name is Rukie.

The second has bleach blonde hair with a white sparkling ribbon and chocolate eyes, and wears a snowflake hairclip, a white sweater with a light yellow snowflake in the middle, a white petaled skirt with light yellow tips, white tights, and light yellow slippers. Her name is Kelia.

The third and last one has green hair in pigtails like Zoey's and green eyes, wearing a green lightning bolt hairclip, a green shirt, sapphire and aquamarine gem necklace, a blue skirt, aqua blue legwarmers, and blue boots with green locks. Her name is Mikai. All of them are friends of Yuki. Yuki smiled at the sight of them.

Drake ignored her statement and continued her talk with Yuki as he said "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a girl your age to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking…"

Yuki got her book back and was helped up by Erin and Alyssa.

"Drake, you are positively primeval" She said as she wiped mud off her book using a hankie.

"Why thank you, Yuki." He said as he put his arms around her and took her book when she looked away from him.

"Whaddya say you and I walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" He said as he pushed her, while Yuki was only letting herself because He had her book and she wanted it back.

"Maybe later…" She said as she tried to get her book and not sound so rude.

"What's wrong with her?" Heather asked angrily.

"She's crazy!" Izzy exclaimed in surprise.

"He's gorgeous" Lindsay said and she sighed as she was in love.

"Please Drake, I can't" Yuki said as she was able to escape Drake and get her book back as she walked away.

"I need to get home to help my father. Good-bye.." She said kindly and Drake crossed his arms as Leroy was finally able to catch up to him. He dropped what he was carrying and started to laugh.

"That crazy bunny? He needs all the help he can get!" Leroy exclaimed as he and Drake began to laugh.

"Don't say that about my father!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Drake said firmly and hit Leroy on the head. Alyssa, Erin, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai rolled their eyes.

"My father's not crazy. He's a genius" She said as she put her book inside the basket she was carrying and stood up for her father. All of a sudden an explosion was heard behind her. She and her friends turned and saw it was Yuki's house.

"Oh no, Papa!" She exclaimed as she and her friends ran to her house. Leroy and Drake began to laugh again and Drake laughed so hard, that he actually hit Leroy to the ground.

------

Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai ran towards the basement and opened the doors, and smoke came out of it. They coughed as they made their way inside.

She and her friends then saw a bunny in a barrel, struggling to get out and he broke it. The bunny had grey fur, two large teeth, white gloves, his chest fur was white, black eyes, a small pink nose, black whiskers, the fur around his mouth is white and the bottom of his feet are white. He was Bugs bunny, Yuki's father.

"Papa?" Yuki managed to say trough out the smoke and went down the stairs.

"Now, how did that happen?" Bugs bunny said as he took the barrel out off of him.

"Are you alright papa?" Yuki asked her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He responded and Yuki took in a huge sigh of relief.

"But I'm ready to give up on this old piece of junk" Bugs said as he kicked his invention and hurt his toes. Everyone then smiled.

"Oh, you always say that." Yuki said

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this useless contraption to work" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes you will!" Yuki said as she put an arm around her father "And you'll win first prize at the science fair tomorrow"

Bugs then looks away from her daughter, she then smiled even bigger.

"And you might become a world famous inventor.." She said to him and he looked at her.

"You really believe that?" He asked as he looked at her.

"It's not only Yuki, It's us too." Tails replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" His spirit was lifted as he got back into working his machine and slid his goggles on "Can you hand me that.. dog-legged clincher over there?"

He slid down to his machine and Yuki got the clincher from the toolbox.

"So, did you have a good time in town today?" He asked her.

"Well, I got a new book and made some friends" She smiled at everyone.

"Father, do you think I'm.. odd?" She asked.

Bugs slid out of the machine and gave her a weird look.

"My daughter? Odd? Were you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just that I'm not so sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to except for Erin and her friends" She explained.

"What about Drake? He's a handsome fellow." Her father asked her.

"He's handsome alright." Yuki said sarcastically.

"And rude and conceded and-" Amai was going to continue but Yuki interrupted her.

"In other words, he's not for me papa" Yuki said

"Well don't you worry, cause this invention is going to be a new life for us" He slid out of the machine.

"There. I think It's done" He cleaned his hands off "Let's give it a try."

Everybody backed up as the machine started to work. It started chopping wood and everyone ducked.

"It works!" Yuki said as she dodged a piece of wood.

"It does? It does!" he dodged a piece of wood.

Yuki gave him a hug and said "You did it! You really did it!"

"Go get Nick (Rapidash). I'm off to the science fair!" Bugs said and he got hit by a block of wood and fainted.

"Be careful Papa! Bye Rapidash!" Yuki yelled as she waved good-bye.

"Good luck!" Everyone said in unison as they also waved good-bye.

"Thanks! Take care you guys! Bye!" Bugs shouted and then left.

------

Hope you enjoyed it. This is also for Alyssalioness94.


	3. Ch 3: Bugs comes upon a castle

Hope you enjoy this chapter. And, you are welcome Erin, my good friend!

------

Chapter 3: Bugs comes upon a castle

Bugs and Rapidash were lost in a dark forest at night.

"That's funny. We should be there by now." he said as he looked at a map as he held up a lantern.

"I think we missed a turn" He said again and Rapidash was getting nervous as he examined the road.

"I guess I should have.. Wait a minute.." He said as they stopped in front of a sign.

The sign pointed in many directions, and what was worse is that he couldn't read the sign.

Rapidash then didn't give second thought and then made a left, all of a sudden he was held back.

"No, let's go this way." He motioned to Rapidash, who looked to the right and saw a foggy road that disappeared into the forest and that it was very dark. He then looked left, and saw a road that seemed a bit less scary than the road to the right. He then looked back and forth and then he just started to walk to the left, but he was held back again.

"Come on Nick! It's a shortcut." He said and they road off to the right road, "We'll be there in no time."

As they continued to roam around, Nick saw a shadow by the trees

"This can't be right!" He said, looking at his map. "Where have you taken us, Nick? We better turn around."

Bugs tried to control Nick, but when he saw something else in by the trees, he started to back up, but ended up accidentally backing up into a tree. A flock of bats flew out of the tree and Nick went out of control.

"Nick! Steady!" he said and he tried to control him but he failed.

Nick started to run away as he saw that that Mightyena, Poochyena, and wolves were surrounding them, He made a run for it but in the process, Bugs got thrown out. The Pokemon/animals followed Nick, who was running off into the road.

Bugs got up from the floor and put his hat back on top of his head.

"Oh no, Nick is gone." he said to no one in particular. He turned around and saw a pack of wolfs. He knew that they were hungry and he didn't want to stick around.

He made a run for it and the wolfs followed him. He ran, and ran until he tripped by a tree's root that was sticking out. He saw a castle that looked like nobody's been there for a long time. He got up and looked back, he saw that the wolfs were gaining up on him. He made a run for the front gate, and he screamed "Help! Somebody help me!" He shook the front gate and he fell in as the gate's opened. The wolfs then ran toward him but he closed the gate and they couldn't reach him. He thought he was in the clear, but one of the wolfs got him by the leg. He just kicked the wolf in the face with his free leg. They left very disappointed. He took a huge breath of relief as he got up. He took another look at the castle. It started to rain, so he ran to the front door. He knocked the door, expecting for no one to open. Amazingly, it opened by itself. He entered and took a look around. He closed the door behind him quietly.

"Hello? Anyone?" He said as he was trembling from the cold.

"Hello?" he said again, this time he heard voices.

"The poor man must have lost his way in the woods" A male voice said

"Be quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Another male voice was heard. Although this voice sounded more serious. Bugs started to look around nervously. He tried to look for who owned the voices and asked "Is someone there?"

"Not one word, Sora. Not one word." The second voice said.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything… but I lost my horse.. And I need a place to stay for the night." Bugs said nervously.

"Aw, Riku. Have a heart." The first voice said.

"Shh!" The other voice said. Before you know it, It smells like something was burning.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!- Owww!" The second voice yelled out in pain.

"Of course, sir! You're welcomed here!" the first voice said again.

"Who said that?" Bugs said as he checked the stairs.

"Over here!" The voice said as he tied to tell him were he was.

"Were?" He asked again as he looked up the stairs. He felt a tap on his back and he jumped back. This made the other person fall back. He saw it was just a kid.

He got up and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Sora. (Kingdom of hearts)" they were about to shake hands when another kid pushed Sora away.

"Great. Now you've done it!" he said as Sora just crossed his arms. This kid was the same age as Sora. He was known as Riku.

"Well excuse me. Just thought I'd be helpful Riku" Sora said to him.

"But you know how the master will get if he sees him" Riku replied.

"Why hello there little fella." Bugs said kindly, but Riku got mad.

"Don't call me that! My name is Riku!." he said as he just crossed his arms because Sora was laughing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bugs bu-ah-ah-ah ACHOO!" He said but sneezed. Sora got out a tissue and handed it to him.

"Thank you." he said as he blew his nose in the tissue. "Sora, Are you alright?" A voice was heard. Bugs turned around and saw that this kid looked almost like Sora.

"I'm alright Roxas." He said

"This is just wonderful. I have a cold." Bugs said as he was still trembling.

"Well then please sit by the fire and make yourself comfortable" Roxas said as they headed toward the parlor.

"Thank you so much" he said as he followed the kids.

"Guys! Don't! What about the master! He'll be mad!" Riku started to protest but they just ignored him.

"I demand you stop Ow- right -Ow- there -Ow!" He started to pull on the Bug's tail but tripped on the stairs. He then saw that Bugs was sitting in a chair by the fire place.

"No, not the masters chair!" he said as he got up.

"Okay. I'm not seeing this!" Riku said as he dusted dust off of his pants. A dog came over and put his foots in his back. He was acting like a footstool. He was Scooby-doo.

Then a kid known as Spongebob put a blanket over Bugs.

"Here you go Bugs." He said.

"Thank you so much. What lovely service" He replied.

"Okay, that's it!" Riku shouted angrily.

"I'm in charge here so-" He didn't finish because a young girl ran him over with a teacart, she was known as Lilo.

"How would you like a pot of tea sir?" Lilo said as she poured tea on a cup.

"It'll warm you up in no time." Stitch said as he handed him the tea.

"No tea!" Riku said as he listed a finger with his face on the floor. "No tea!" he said again as he lifted his head and pointed at her. He took a sip and let out a sigh.

"Thank you" he said again and petted Stitch on the head.

All of a sudden they were interrupted when the doors were slammed open. The wind blew in and blew the fire off of the fire place.

Stitch hid behind Lilo, as he was really scared.

"Uh oh" He said, he knew the master was enraged.

Bugs just shook, not knowing what was behind him. He saw a big shadow

"There's a stranger here" A rough voice said as he looked around. He was known as Sonic. (I'm using his werehog form)

"Master. Uh-allow me to explain. You see, he was lost and-" Sora said but Sonic growled at him.. He immediately just shook and stayed quiet.

Riku then got out from behind the teacart.

"Master, I would like to take this time to say….It was all their idea!" he pointed to Sora and Roxas. Both of them then just looked terrified at each other

"I was against this the whole time, but did they listen to me? No-" He continued but Sonic cut him off by growling at him.

Bugs got up from the chair and didn't believe what he was seeing. He was in direct eye contact with the werehog.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The werehog said as Bugs started to back up.

"I-I- Was lost in the woods and I-" He was cut off by the werehog

"Your not welcomed here!" He said as he snarled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bugs said but only paid attention to the beast's eyes. The Werehog noticed this and became more enraged.

"What are you staring at?" He asked as he looked at him more angrily.

"N-Nothing!" He lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the werehog?" He asked as he got really angry. Bugs tried to run away but he was stopped and said "Haven't you?"

He took the staring the wrong way.

"Please! I mean no harm!" He said trying to calm him down but it didn't work he said "I just needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" He said as he grabbed the poor bunny by his ears.

"No! please! No! NOOO!" He screamed as he tried to struggle free but it was useless.

The doors slammed shut and everybody in the living room looked sadly at each other.

------

Hope ya enjoyed it and please Review!


	4. Ch 4: Drake proposes and the Exchange

Hello! everyone! It's Yuki here. Hope you review!

------

Chapter 4: Drake proposes and the exchange

The folowing day, Drake was just outside and pushed a bush out of his way, reveling Yuki's house.

"Oh boy. Yuki's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Drake?" Leroy asked.

"Yup. This is her lucky day." He said and he let go of the branch he was holding and it slammed head on into Leroy's face, leaving some leaves in his mouth.

Drake then walked over to were the wedding was suppose to take place, which was just a few yards away from Yuki's house.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding" Drake said after he cleared his throat.

"First I gotta go in there, and propose to the girl" He explained and everybody started to laugh, Except for Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay, who were crying their eyes out.

"Now Le, when Yuki and I come out that door…" He told him and then Leroy cut him short.

"I know, I know, I strike up the band!" He said and then cued the band to start playing. They played "Here comes the bride" and stopped when Drake hit Leroy with a French horn.

"Not yet!" Drake exclaimed.

"Sorry" Leroy apologized.

------

Just inside, Yuki was reading a book, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Rukie Kelia, Mikai, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were just hanging around, and some of them were even reading some of Yuki's book. When they heard a knock on the door, Yuki put her book on the table and went to see who it was.

She saw through the door's hole and it was Drake. Yuki took in a big sigh before she opened the door.

"Drake, what a pleasant surprise" She said as he entered.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know Yuki, there's not a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Drake then looks at himself in the mirror and cleans his teeth "This is the day your dreams come true"

"What do you know about my dreams, Drake?" Yuki asked with a worried look on her face.

"Plenty." He responded. Yuki just looked sad for a moment and then put on a fake smile. Erin and Alyssa exchange worried looks.

"Picture this" He continued as he sat down and but his muddy boots over Yuki's book.

" A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet" He said as he took his boots off. Yuki and her friends were completely grossed out.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He said "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Alyssa asked.

"No, she and I will have strapping boys like me" He answered her.

"Imagine that" Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

Yuki then got her book and whipped the mud off of it, put a bookmark on the page she left at, and put it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Let me think" She said in a shocking voice.

"You, Yuki" He said as he cornered her.

"Drake, I'm.. I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say" She said as she was able to escape through Drake's arms and backed up against a door.

Her friends were about to move in but Yuki signaled them to stay back.

"Say you'll marry me" He said as he trapped Yuki against the door.

"I'm so sorry Drake.." She began as she tried to reach for the door knob and when she did she smiled. "I just don't deserve you" She opened the door and ducked as Drake fell out because he was leaning to kiss Yuki. He then lands outside in a mud puddle. The band began to play, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai threw out Drakes shoes and slammed the door shut. Leroy keeps playing the band until he notices Drake in a mud puddle and cues the band to stop playing. He then saw Drakes head and on top of it was a pig, then the pig slips out of his head and Drake glares at Leroy.

"So, who'd it go?" He asked as he let out a small chuckle and all of a sudden he was lifted by Drake.

"I'll have Yuki for my wife, make no mistake about that!" He exclaimed as he dropped Leroy into the mud and walks away.

"Hmp. Touch-y!" Leroy said to the pig and the pig just nods and snorts three times.

Then Yuki pokes her head out the door and asks "Is he gone?"

Tails and his friends were outside and he said "All clear."

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless.." She continued as she walked to the chicken hen. Her friends just followed her.

Yuki: **"Madame Darkstar, can't you just see it?**

**Madame Darkstar, his little wife**

Yuki then kicks a bucket behind her, scaring the chicken.

**No sir, not me, I guarantee it**

**I want much more than this provincial life**

She then runs off to a open field, and you could see a lake, the sun, and mountains.

"Wait!" Kelia exclaimed and her friends went after her.

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

**I want it more than I can tell**

She sits down and picks up a dandelion

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

The wind blows on the dandelion, and the remains blew in the wind.

**I want so much more than they've got planned"**

Then they heard a noise. They turned and saw it was Nick.

"Nick? What are you doing here? Where's.." She asked as she and Erin calmed him down.

"Where's papa? Where is he Nick? What happened? Oh, we have to find him. You have to take me to him" she said as she unloaded her father's invention. Later that day, Yuki and her friends arrive to a large castle with the front gates opened a bit. Yuki had put on a cape and gasped when she saw the castle.

"What is this place?" Chika asked and all of a sudden Nick started to panic again, not liking the feeling of this castle.

"Nick, please, steady." Yuki said and then got off "Steady.."

Nick then calmed down and all of a sudden ran inside the gates and picked up a scarf.

"Papa" She whispered.

------

Inside, Sora crossed his arms as he was being lectured by Riku, who was walking back and forth.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Riku asked him "Just had to invite him to stay didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!"

"I was trying to be hospitable." Sora replied.

Meanwhile, Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai entered the castle.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Yuki asked through out the castle.

"Bugs." Erin asked

"Are you here?" Alyssa said

------

In the kitchen, Lilo was doing the dishes and Stitch entered saying "Lilo! Lilo! There's a girl with friends in the castle!"

"Stitch! How many times have I told you it's not nice to lie?" Lilo exclaimed.

"Really Lilo, I saw her." Stitch replied, but Lilo didn't believe her.

"Not another word Stitch. Now, help me clean these dishes" She said and then a girl known as Kairi entered the kitchen.

"Lilo, I saw a girl with friends in the castle!" She exclaimed.

"See, I told you" Stitch said and let out a small chuckle.

------

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, pea-brained.." Riku said as Sora used his hand as a puppet, making fun of Riku.

"Papa?" They heard, they turned around and saw it was Yuki and she passed by them with her friends behind her.

"Did you see that?" Sora asked as he and Riku looked at Yuki and her friends from the door.

"It's a girl! And her friends!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know it's a girl." Riku replied.

"Don't you see? She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Sora said as he smiled and ran off.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Riku said as he catches up to Sora. Yuki and her friends were looking around to see if they had any chance of finding Bugs. Sora and Riku opened a door, making a creaking sound, and made everyone turn around.

Riku hid behind the door and Sora ran all the way up the stairs.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Yuki asked and saw a shadow running up the stairs.

"Wait! We're looking for my father. I-" Yuki said as she ran up the stairs and her friends followed. Riku watched her from the door. When they reached the top, they saw nothing. Sora had hid somewhere.

"That's funny" Shadow whispered.

"I thought there was someone.." Kyoko whispered.

"Is anyone here?" Erin asked.

"Erin? Yuki?" A voice was heard in a cell.

"Papa.." Yuki said as she and her friends ran to the cell, and she picked up a torch. Then bugs poked his head out of the cell.

"H-H-how did you guys find me?" He asked and he gave a hand to Yuki.

"Oh, your hands are like Ice" Yuki said as she but them against her cheek and he coughed

"We have to get you out of there." Erin said as she tried to look for a way to open the cell.

"Yuki, Erin, guys, I want you to leave this place" Bugs said

"Who's done this to you?" Tails asked.

"No time to explain. You must go, now!" Bugs replied

"We won't leave you." Alyssa said and Yuki nodded. All of a sudden something got Yuki's shoulder and threw her, causing her to let go of the torch.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked angrily.

"Run guys!" Bugs shouted.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Mikai asked as they looked around and couldn't find anything.

"Sonic, the master of this castle" The voice responded to her.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"He's become a werehog!" Erin exclaimed in shock.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" She said and almost sounded close to tears.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Sonic snapped.

"But he could die! Please, I-I'll do anything" She replied in a begging voice.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner" Sonic said as he was about to leave.

"Oh, there must be some way I can.." She started and then she though of an idea "Wait!"

Sonic then turned around and glared at her.

She then thought about it and confirmed what she was going to do and said "Take me instead."

"What?!" Her friends said in shock.

"You!?" He responded harshly as he looked away. He then calmed down and asked "You would… take his place?"

"Yuki, No! You don't know what you're doing!" Bugs shouted, but his daughter didn't hear him.

"If she's staying... Then, you can count us in" Erin said.

"No! you don't have to do this for my father. I can take care of myself" Yuki started

"We're not letting you leave us that quickly" Alyssa said as she smiled and her friends nodded.

"Thank you…" Yuki said as she smiled back.

"No! please don't do this!" Bugs shouted

"If we did, would you let him go?" She said, getting back to her conversation with Sonic.

"Yes, but you must all promise to stay here forever" He replied.

Yuki thought for a moment and then thought of something, what was so scary about this person her father was making such a big deal about?

"Come into the light." She said.

Sonic slowly makes his way into the moon's light through a hole in the ceiling. Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the werehog. She gasped and looked away.

"He has become a werehog!" Shadow exclaimed.

"No Yuki, I won't let you and your friends do this!" Bugs said. Yuki walked up to the werehog and didn't listen to her father. She looked at her friends and they had a look on their face saying 'It's your choice'.

She then faces him and says "You have our word"

"Done!" Sonic said as he went and unlocked Bugs cell door. Yuki covered her face and fell to her knees. Her friends ran to her and kneeled beside her. Bugs then runs up to her.

"No, Yuki, listen to me. I'm older than you, I've lived most of my life for you" He began but then he was dragged away from Yuki and her friends by Sonic.

"Wait!" Yuki exclaimed

"Guys!" He shouted as he was being dragged.

"Wait!" Everyone exclaims.

Then Sonic went outside and he is still dragging Bugs.

Bugs then shouts as he begs "No! Please spare my little baby girl and her friends! Please!"

"They are no longer your concern!" Sonic responded and threw Bugs into a car "Take him to the village"

The car then drove off as Bugs shouted "Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out! Please! Please! My little girl needs me!"

Yuki watched her father leave from the tower and began to cry. The others looked at her, concerned.

As Sonic climbed up the stairs, Sora came up to him and said "Uh.. Master?"

"What?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Since the girl and her friends are going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer them a more comfortable room" He finished his statement, but Sonic just growled at him and walked away.

"Then again, maybe not" He said

Sonic entered the tower and Yuki stopped crying when he arrived.

"You didn't even let me say good-bye.." She said, her voice still wanting to cry.

"I'll never see him again, and I didn't get to say good-bye…" She finished as she started to cry a little. Sonic then felt guilty of what he did, so he took Sora's advice.

"I'll show you to your rooms" He said

"Our rooms?" Rukie asked "But we thought…"

"Would you wanna stay in the tower?" He asked.

"No" Yuki replied.

"Then follow me" He instructed and they did as they were told.

As Sora and Sonic walked through the corridors and showing them to their rooms, Yuki looked at the sculptures. She immediately got scared, gasped in fright, and ran to catch up behind Sonic. He looks back at her and sees a single tear coming down on her check. Everyone else just looked down on the floor.

"Say something to her." Sora whispered.

"huh?" His thoughts gone and said "Oh"

He looked back at Yuki and her friends and said "I..uh.. Hope you guys like it here."

He looked back at Sora, and he signaled him to keep going.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing" He instructed.

"What's in the west-" She was about to ask but was cut off.

"It's forbidden!" He shouted and then continued to walk. Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai just followed him.

"Now, if you guys need anything, my servants will attend you." He said as everyone entered their new room. Inside was another room, so the boys will sleep there while the girls sleep on this room.

"Dinner, Invite her to dinner." Sora whispered to him. Sonic then takes in a silent breath and says "You will… join me for dinner."

Then his voice becomes more serious and frightening.

"THAT"S NOT A REQUEST!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. Yuki gasped and turned around, but the door were shut already. She then turns as she runs to the bed and flings herself onto it, and she begins to cry. Everyone else just sat down, looking sad.

------

That's the fourth chapter. Hope you liked it. Also, a shout out to Alyssalioness94, finish your parody of beauty and the beast! I'm dying to read more! R&R!


	5. Ch 5: No one's like Drake

Thank you for putting up a chapter for your story Alyssa. Erin, you keep on rocking! Here's the other chapter and hope you enjoy it. Plus, I own nothing except for this story. XD! Thank you both for Reviewing.

------

Chapter 5: No one's like Drake

Meanwhile in town, it was starting to snow hard. Inside the tavern, Drake was sitting down in an armchair and was mad as he sat next to the fire place. He changed back to his original clothes after what happened at Yuki's house.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Drake." Drake shouted angrily.

"You're darn right." Leroy agreed..

"Dismissed, Rejected, publicly humiliated!" He growled and he got the two mugs from Leroy and threw them into the fire "Why it's more than I can bear"

"Uh, more beer?" Leroy asked nervously.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced" Drake said as he moved his chair.

"Who? You? Never!" Leroy said as he tried to cheer Drake up, but then he turns his chair away from him.

"Drake, you've got to pull yourself together" Leroy continued as he ran in front of him, but Drake just looked away from him. Then Leroy began to sing.

Leroy: **Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Drake**

**Looking so down in the dumps**

He tries to cheer up Drake, but he gets a punch in the face and lands on a group of peoples chair.

**Every guy here'd love to be you, Drake**

**Even when taking your lumps**

Drake then frowns and moves his chair facing the fireplace.

**There's no man in town as admired as you**

**You're everyone's favorite guy!**

**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**

**And it's not… very hard… to see why**

Leroy then moved Drake's chair facing away from the fireplace. Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay sigh and surround him.

**No… one's… slick as Drake!**

**No one's quick as Drake**

**No one's neck is incredibly thick as Drake!**

**For there's No one in town half as manly**

Leroy then puts a belt around Drake's neck, and he brakes it without using his hands.

**Perfect! A pure paragon!**

**You can ask any Marvin, Yosemite, or Elmer**

Leroy then walks on their heads

**And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!**

The three men then got a hold of Leroy.

Leroy, Marvin, Yosemite and Elmer: **No… one…'s been like Drake**

The three of them swing Leroy back and forth three times.

**A kingpin like Drake**

Leroy: **No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Drake!**

Drake then cheers up and starts to sing along.

Drake: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

All: **My, what a guy, that Drake**

**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!**

Everyone then holds up their mugs.

**Drake is the best and the rest is all drips!**

Leroy accidentally spilled Beer on Drake's face as he got up proudly. Leroy then looked scared and before he knew it he was punched.

All: **No… one… fights like Drake!**

**Douses lights like Drake!**

Elmer: **In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Drake!**

Drake then bites Elmer on the leg.

Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay: **For there's no one as burly and brawny!**

Then they got lifted with the bench that they were sitting by Drake.

Drake: **As you see I got biceps to spare**

Leroy: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**

Drake then lets go of the bench and it lands on top of Leroy.

Drake: **That's right! And every last inch of me's covered in black!**

All: **No one hits like Drake!**

**Matches wits like Drake!**

Marvin: **In a spitting match, nobody spits like Drake**

Drake: **I'm especially good at expectorating!**

Marvin and Yosemite: **Ten points for Drake!**

Drake: **When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large**

Drake then juggled three eggs and he ate then as they landed inside his mouth. Leroy tried to do the same, But the eggs landed all over his face.

**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs! So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

All: **No… one… shoots like Drake**

**Makes those beauts like Drake**

Leroy: **Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Drake**

Drake: **I use antlers in all of my decorating!**

All: **My, what a guy- Drake**!

Yosemite, Elmer, and Marvin lift the armchair that Drake was sitting. Leroy made a run for it and then all of a sudden the three men slipped and the chair landed on top of Leroy, and Drake didn't get hurt in the process. Everyone started to laugh, and cheer, but then Bugs entered the bar.

"Help! Someone help me!" He shouted as he entered.

"Bugs?" The bartender known as Zim asked.

"Please! Please, I need your help." He said as he ran around.

"He's got her and her friends. He's got them locked in the dungeon!" He shouted and went over to a table.

"Who?" Marvin asked

"Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai." He responded.

"We must go! Not a minute to lose!" He exclaimed

"Whoa. Slow down Bugs. Who's got Yuki and her friends locked in a dungeon?" drake asked.

"A beast. A horrible monstrous beast!" Bugs shouted. Everyone stood quiet for a moment, then started to laugh and Bugs looked humiliated.

"Was it a big beast?" Marvin asked.

"Huge!" He responded.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Elmer asked him

"Hideously ugly!" Bugs said as he backed up, but he backed up to Marvin and Yosemite.

"And sharp cruel fans?" Yosemite asked and Bugs backed away from them and said "Yes! Yes!"

"Will you help me?" He asked and was pushed to the ground.

"Alright Bugs, We'll help you out." Drake said.

"You will?" Bugs said and he was lifted by Marvin and Elmer.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He was then thrown out the tavern.

"Crazy Bugs" Elmer said

"He's always good for a laugh." Yosemite said and then the three of them laughed as they passed by Drake.

"Crazy Bugs, huh? Crazy bugs, huh?" Drake then thought out loud.

Drake: **Leroy**,** I'm afraid I've been thinking**

Leroy was still underneath the armchair.

Leroy: **A dangerous pastime?**

Drake: **I know**

Drake then got Leroy out from underneath the chair.

Drake:** I know**

**But that wacky old coot is Yuki's father**

**And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony bunny!**

**See, I promised myself I'd be married to Yuki**

**And right now, I'm evolving a plan!**

He then threw Leroy to the floor.

"If I.." He said and whispered to Leroy

"Yeah?" Leroy said and then returned to whispering

"Then we.." Drake said as he continued to whisper.

"No! Would she?" Leroy asked.

"Guess!" Drake responded.

"Now I get it!" Leroy shouted.

"Let's go!" Both of them said in unison.

Drake and Leroy: **No… one… plots like Drake**

Drake: **Takes cheep shots like Drake**

Leroy:** Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Drake **

Everybody: **So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!**

**My, What a guy! Drake!**

Just outside, Bugs was walking weakly and asked out loud "Will no one help me?"

------

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Yuki was still crying on her bed as everyone fell asleep, except for Erin. She sat down next to Yuki, and tried her best to calm Yuki down. Everyone woke up and Yuki stopped crying when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Erin asked.

"Lilo!" The voice responded. Tails opened the door, Lilo and Stitch entered the room.

"I thought you all might like a spot of tea" Lilo said.

"But you're a.." Yuki said as she backed up. She then backed up into a person. She was Serena, A.K.A Sailor moon. She was in her normal form because she couldn't use any of her powers, thanks to the magical spell put upon the castle.

"Whoa…Careful" she said

"This is impossible" Alyssa said as she and Yuki sat down on the bed.

"I know it is, But here we are" Serena replied

"I told you she was pretty, Lilo. Didn't I?" Stitch said.

"Alright Stitch, that'll do. Careful. Don't spill." Lilo said as she handed him a tray filled with teacups. He then went around and gave Yuki and her friends a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Yuki whispered.

"That was a very brave thing you did, you know" Stitch told Yuki.

"We all think so" Serena added

"But I lost my father, my dreams, everything. And I got my friends evolved into this. I'm not that great…" Yuki said sadly.

"Yuki, you didn't get us into this. We did this on our own, besides, friends stick together no matter what" Kyoko said and Yuki smiled a bit.

"Cheer up Yuki. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see" Lilo said and Yuki smiled at her.

"Oh, listen to me! Jabbering on when there's supper to get on the table. Come along Stitch" Lilo said and Stitch collected the teacups from everyone and said as he left "Bye!"

"Well now, What shall we dress you in for dinner? Oh, let's see what I got in the drawers" Serena said as she ran to a dresser and opened the door, but closed it when moth come out.

"Oh, how embarrassing. I kinda forgot to clean the drawers" She said and then opened the dresser again and looked inside and then pulled out a white dress.

"Ah! Here we are! You'll look beautiful on this one!" Serena said

"That's very kind of you, but… I'm not going to dinner. You guys can go without me." Yuki said to her friends.

"Oh, but you must!" Serena said as she gasped. Then they heard the door open and saw Riku enter the room.

Riku cleared his throat and said "Dinner is served"

------

Just inside the living room, Sonic was pacing back and forth as Lilo and Sora watched him.

"What's taking so long? I told her and her friends to come down. Why aren't they here yet?" Sonic asked, getting impatient.

"Oh, try to be patient sir. The girl has lost her father, she and her friends lost their freedom all in one day" Lilo said

"Master, have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one who can break the spell?" Sora asked.

"Of course I have!" Sonic snapped "I'm no fool"

"Good, so you fall in love with her and she falls in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll have all of our powers back and be ourselves again by midnight tonight!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, It's not that easy, Sora, These things take time" Lilo said

"But the rose has already begun to wilt!" Sora said

"It's no use. She's so beautiful.. And I'm…Well look at me!" He said as his voice began to rise again. Lilo and Sora exchanged looks.

"Oh, you must help her see past through that." Lilo said.

"I don't know how" Sonic replied.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman" Lilo instructed.

"Ah, yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, show me the smile." Sora said and then Sonic smiled, but his fangs showed and he looked a bit scary. (A/N: No offense though)

"But don't frighten her"

"Impress her with your rapier wit"

"But be gentle"

"Shower her with compliments"

"But be sincere"

"and above all" Both of them said "You must control your temper!"

The door opened and Sora said "Here they are!"

Sonic then waited, he knew it was going to be Yuki and her friends, but instead, Riku entered the room.

"Good evening" Riku said and Sonic glared at him.

"Well? Where are they?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice.

"Who? The girl? Ah, yes, the girl. Well, actually she and her friends are in the process of… uh…circumstances being what they are.." He began but then saw that Sonic was getting really mad at him. He took in a big breath and said "Their not coming"

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed and then he burst open the doors as he ran toward Yuki's room.

"Your grace, your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Riku shouted as he, Lilo, and Sora ran after him.

Sonic stopped in front of her door and banged it three times before saying "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"We're not hungry!" Yuki shouted.

"You come out or I'll… I'll break down the door!" Sonic shouted back.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections" Sora said

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman" said Riku

"But she is being so difficult!" Sonic said and then glared at the door.

"Gently, gently" Lilo responded.

Sonic then frowned and said "Would you come down to dinner?"

"No." Erin, Yuki, and Alyssa responded. He then looks at his friends and points at the door like saying 'See? They started it.'

"Suave. Genteel" Riku said

"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner" Sonic said as the hair on his back literally stood up.

"We say please" Riku whispered.

"…Please" Sonic resumed his sentence.

"No thank you!" Everyone (Except Yuki) responded

"You can't stay in there forever!" Sonic shouted back

"Oh yes we can" Yuki said

"Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!" Sonic screamed, realizing that this argument was getting him nowhere.

"If they don't eat with me, they don't eat at all!" Sonic said to Lilo, Sora, and Riku and left the room. He slammed the other door so hard, that a piece of the ceiling fell on Sora.

"Oh, that didn't go very well, did it?" Lilo said

"Sora, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is a slightest change" Riku ordered his friends.

"I will, sir!" Sora said, wiling to cooperate.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Riku said as he and Lilo left.

------

Meanwhile, Sonic enters his room, throwing anything away that was in his path.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses" He said "What a- What does she want me to do? Beg?"

He gets a mirror that was next to the enchanted rose and says "Show me the girl"

Then the mirror glows green and reveals an image of Yuki, Erin and Alyssa sitting down next to Serena.

"But the master's not really bad once you get to know don't you give him a chance?" Serena said.

"Well, I…" Yuki began to think but then Amai came to the picture.

"I'm sure Yuki doesn't want to have anything to do with him" She said.

"But why?" Serena asked.

"He never gave my father a chance.. Now I don't want to see him" Yuki responded. Sonic put down the mirror.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster" He said and looked away from the mirror and placed it on the desk. The rose then lost one of it's petal.

"It's hopeless" He said and looked sadly at the floor.

------

That was chapter 5. Hope you like it and hope that you all review. Bye!


	6. Ch 6: Be our guest

Hello everyone! Hope you are liking my story so far. As always, Erin, you always keep me on my feet. Hehehehe… On with the story.

------

Chapter 6: Be our guest

Later that night, Yuki's door opened, then her friends poke their heads.

"Clear?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, all cleared" Amai responded and everyone got out of the room and started to walk around. They passed by a curtain, where a brown haired boy, and a red haired girl were under.

"Oh no!" Kairi said as she started to laugh

"Oh yes!" Sora responded.

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Sora said as he followed Kairi, who was getting out from the curtains.

"I've been burned by you before" She said. Sora then grabs her and says "That was a complete accident. It won't happen again"

When Sora saw Yuki and her friends outside of their room, he accidentally dropped Kairi and she let out a small shriek.

"Oh no! They have emerged!" He exclaimed.

------

Inside the kitchen, Lilo was putting Stitch to sleep in his bed.

"You have to go to sleep with your cousins Stitch" She said.

"But I'm not sleepy" he replied as he yawned.

"Yes you are" She said.

"No I'm … not…" He said and then fell asleep.

"I work and I slave, and for what?" The chef known as Timmy turner said "A culinary master piece, gone to waste.

"It's no use whining about it Timmy. It's been a long night for all of us" Lilo said

"Well, If you ask me, she was just being stubborn" Riku said as he threw a napkin into a cupboard. "After all he did say please."

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, He'll never break the-" She was interrupted by Riku, when he heard the door open, and inside came Yuki and her friends.

"Splendid to see you out and about guys" He greeted and they made his way towards him. I'm Riku, head of the household" He introduced himself and was about to shake hands with Yuki, but then Sora came in and pushed him aside as he took her hand.

"This is Sora" Riku said a bit coldly

"Nice to meet you" He said and kissed her hand.

"If there's.. stop that" Riku began but Sora wasn't letting him walk toward her.

"Anything We can.. Please" He said as he was able to get through him.

"Can do to make your stay more comfortable?" He finished and Pushed Sora away from Yuki, but Sora took a candle stick and burned his hand. Riku let out a small scream and looked back at Sora, Sora made sure he put the candle stick back were it was before Riku saw it.

"Well, we are a bit hungry." Yuki stated.

"You are?!" Lilo exclaimed happily "Here that? They're hungry!"

Timmy turns the stove on.

"Start the fire! Break out the silver and break out the China" She exclaimed

"Remember what the master said." Riku whispered to her.

"Oh, nonsense. I won't let them go starving all day long!" Lilo replied

"Oh, Fine. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-" He was interrupted by Sora.

"Riku, I am surprised at you. They're not our prisoners, they're our guests. We must make them feel welcome here" Sora said "Right this way… uh…"

"How rude of me" Yuki said "My Name is Yuki. These are my friends. Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, Mikai, Keila, Rukie, Chika, Amai, and Kyoko."

"Well then, follow me Yuki" Sora said and they headed toward the dinning room.

"Well, keep it down. If the master find out about this, It'll be our necks" Riku said as he followed behind.

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner, without a little… music?" Sora said and the door slammed Riku in the face, sending him flying into a bowl of cream and he shouted "Music?!"

------

In the dinning room, Sora came to the table, while everyone gathered around the table.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight." Sora said as Bubbles threw him a hat. "And now, we invite you to relax, let us put up a chair"

Then servants show up around the room and seat everyone around the table.

"As the dining room proudly presents, your dinner" He said and then servant put plates and trays on the table. Everyone just watched in amusement as he began to sing.

Sora: **Be...Our...Guest, be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie your napkin around your neck, miss**

**And we'll provide the rest**

Blossom then placed a napkin around Yuki, but she took it off and placed it on her lap. Blossom then crossed her arms, but then forgot about it and flew off.

**Suop du joir, hot hors d'oeuvres**

**Why we only live to serve**

**Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**

Alyssa tried the gray like sutff, and smiled, which means she loved it.

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**

**They can sing, they can dance**

**After all, miss, this is France**

**And the dinner is never second best**

Sora handed Yuki a menu

**Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll**

**Be our guest, yes our guest, be our guest**

The servants walked around with the trays and let Yuki and her friends try them.

**Beef ragout, cheese souffle**

**Pie and pudding en flambe**

Riku's head popped out of the pie, but then he fainted when Sora lit the pie.

**We'll prepare and serve with flair**

**A culinary cabaret**

**You're alone and you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared**

**No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the people's entertaining**

**We tell jokes, I do tricks**

**With my fellow fire sticks**

Lita, Amy, Raye, Rini, and Mina: **And it's all in perfect taste**

**That you can bet!**

Sora: **Come on and lift your glass**

**You've won your only past**

**To be our guest**

**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest**

All: **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

Riku wipes his face off with a napkin and tries to tell everyone to be quiet. He was able to get Rini, but then the spotlight shinned on him and he became nervous. Rini was able to get away from him.

Sora: **Life is so unnerving**

**For a servant who's not serving**

Riku put on a fake smile and tried to leave, but it failed when Sora held him back.

**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

**Ah, those good old days where we are useful**

Riku then held out a palm and saw white particles coming down on them. He looked up and saw that Cosmo and Wanda were sprinkling salt on them.

**Suddenly those good old days are gone**

**Ten years stuff were rusty**

**Needing so much more than dusting**

**Needing exercise a chance to prove our skill**

Sora tried to keep Riku on the spotlight, but then he accidentally let go of him, and he landed head on into jell-o.

**Most days we just lay around the castle**

**Flabby, fat, and lazy**

**You walked in and upsy-daisy**

Patrick Star then cannon balled into a spoon and send Riku flying

Lilo: **It's a guest, it's a guest**

**Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed**

**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**

**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**

**With dessert, they'll want tea**

**And Yuki, that's fine with me**

**While Buttercup and Bubbles do the cups' soft-shoeing**

**My tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing**

**It'll get warm, piping hot**

Lilo saw a spot on the teapot.

**Heaven sakes, is that a spot?**

**Clean it up, we want the company impressed**

Lexi bunny and Ace bunny clean the spot and put it on the Kart, Lilo pushed the teacart.

**We've got a lot to do**

Lilo stops in front of Yuki

**Is it one lump or two?**

**For you our guest**

All: **They're our guest**

Lilo: **They're our guest**

All: **They're our guest**

**Be our guest, be our guest**

**Our command is your request**

**It's ten years since we had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed!**

**With your meal, with your ease**

**Yes indeed, we aim to please**

**While the candlelight's still glowing**

**Let us help you, we'll keep going...**

Sora, Lilo, and the servants: **Course by course**

**One by one**

**Till you shout "Enough I'm done!"**

The Yuki and the girls gasped in amusement, and The guys just watched in enjoyment.

**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet**

**But for us let's eat**

Riku looks around and sees everyone is dancing around, he gives up and starts to join everyone.

**Be our guest, be our guest**

**Be our guest, please be...our...guest!**

Riku was still dancing, until Sora pushed him out of the way and did one final pose in front of Yuki. When the song ended Yuki and her friends clapped and everyone bowed.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It looked so magical!" Erin added.

"Thank you, thank you Yuki" Riku said as he bowed and everyone left. "Good show, wasn't it?"

"Wow. Look at the time. You guys better go back to sleep. Go on now" He said and Yuki smiled.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly go to bed now." Yuki replied

"It's our first time in an enchanted castle" Tails added

"Enchanted? Who said the castle was enchanted?" Riku said nervously "You told them didn't you?" He pointed to Sora and both of them started to fight.

"We figured it out on our own" Yuki said and then both of them froze "We'd like to take a look around, If that's alright."

"Would you like a tour?" Sora asked

"Wait a minute, Sora. I'm not sure if it's a good idea" Riku started "We can't let them go wondering around in certain places, if you know what I mean"

"Perhaps you would like to take us" Amai said.

"I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle" Yuki added.

"Well, I don't know...actually, yes I do" Riku said and Sora rolled his eyes.

------

That's chapter 6 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. Ch 7: West Wing

Yuki: "Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient, so here you go. Hope you enjoy it!"

------

Chapter 7: West wing

Yuki, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, and Shadow were walking down a hallway, along with the Charas, floating behind them. Riku talked about the hallway they were walking down, which had suits of armors lined up. Scooby-Doo kept on barking and decided to get himself ahead of Riku. Sora was just following behind, bored out of his mind with Riku's lecture.

"Now, if you'd just-" He then noticed that the pack was gone "Uh, guys?"

Yuki and her friends were studying some a staircase, which looked suspicious. As Yuki took her first step, Sora and Riku stopped her.

"What's up there?" She asked, curiously

"What there? Oh, absolutely nothing." Riku said nervously "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

Sora nodded in agreement after being nudged by Riku.

"Ah, so that's the West wing." Alyssa said.

"Nice going." Sora told Riku, who realized he had just told them where the West Wing was.

"Wonder what's he hiding up there." Erin wondered, looking up the stair case.

"Uh, H-hiding?" Sora said nervously "The master is hiding nothing"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden" Tails said as they walked up some steps until being blocked by Sora and Riku again.

"Wouldn't Yuki and her friends like to see something else?" Riku said "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

Yuki and her friends just walked on, Shadow saying "Maybe later"

"The gardens.. Or-or the library, perhaps" Sora stuttered, catching Yuki's attention.

"Oh! You really have a library?!" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes!" Both of them answered

"With books!" Sora said as everyone started to walk down the stairs.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountain of books!"

""Forest of books!"

"Cascade-"

"Of books!"

"Swaps of books!"

Riku, Sora, and Scooby-Doo took lead of the pack, Yuki froze for a while, and looked back at the staircase.

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by author who ever set pen to paper." Riku said, not noticing that the whole pack decided to see what the werehog was hiding. Yuki, at first, didn't want to go explore, but another side of her told her to go for it.

As she and her friends began to walk down the hallway, Yuki didn't like the sensation it was giving off. Erin and Alyssa had worried looks on their faces, but knew they couldn't back down now. Alyssa's and Erin's Charas were scared, so they hold hands. Tails and Shadow, who were behind, didn't like the place, but had to go with the girls incase something happened to them. Yuki notices a broken mirror, that has been broken and some pieces were scattered on the floor. The broken glasses remaining each reflected Yuki, who was still unsure of the place.

She then reached the end of the hallway, which led to two huge doors, with gargoyles for handles. Yuki reached out for the handles, but then backed away, not feeling up to the task. Erin and Alyssa decided to open the door together. Both took in deep breaths before opening the door, slowly. What they saw was something shocking, the whole room was trashed!

As they went deep into the room, Yuki bumped into a small table, but was able to catch it before it fell. Everyone then saw the busted bed, Tails then turns around and let out a small gasp. Everyone herd him, turned and saw a portrait with claw marks on it. Yuki made a questioned face, and then lifts a shred from the portrait.

As she did this, slowly, she wondered if she had ever seen him. All of a sudden she and her friends saw a pink glow from the corner of their eyes. They turned toward the direction, and they couldn't believe their eyes. A glowing rose in a Bell-shaped glass, the most amazing part was that It was floating! They couldn't explain it, but something bout the rose was drawing them in.

"Wow! How's it able to do that?!" Chika whispered. Yuki then lifted up the glass, but immediately put it down when she herd the guardians gasp.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Amai asked, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"I agree with her." Rukie said, nervously.

"It's bad enough we snuck I here." Kelia said

"But then again, it's your call" Mikai added. Yuki thought for a moment and then made up her mind. She lifted the glass, revealing the enchanted rose. She, Erin, and Alyssa were just about to touch it, when they felt a dark presence. The guardians gasped, Yuki, Erin, and Alyssa look up to see the Werehog!

The girls step back as he jumped in front of them and then covered the rose with the bell glass. Once he knew the rose was alright, he turned and glared at the girls, Yuki in particular.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked, by the tone of his voice, you could easily tell he was mad.

"W-We're sorry." Tails stuttered.

"We didn't mean any harm.." Alyssa said, getting behind Shadow, Erin hid behind Yails, and the Charas hid behind Yuki, who was frozen in terror.

"Do you realize what you could have done!?" He shouted, He then destroyed a near by table causing everyone to back up.

"Please… stop!" Yuki finally said.

"Get out!" He started to wreck random stuff that were in his way. Everyone, other than Yuki, started to run towards the exit.

"**GET OUT!!!"** He shouted again, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Amai, Kyoko, Rukie, Keila, and Mikai ran out of the room. When he stopped his rampage, he looked down and noticed that Yuki had fallen back, and was looking up at him, close to tears. He realized what he did, and calmed down.

"W-wait, I'm sorr-" But he didn't continue, a single tear ran down her cheek, and she made a run for it. Her tears started to show, and tried to call her back, but he couldn't speak. He looked down at the floor, regretful of what he had done.

Yuki ran downstairs, tears still falling down. Along the way, she got her cape and wrapped it around her as she passed by Riku and Sora.

"Where are you guys going?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, But promise or no promise, me and my friends can't stay here another minute!" Yuki said, wiped away her tears as The guardians opened the door.

"Oh no, wait! Please wait!" Riku said, but his pleases didn't change their mind. Yuki closed the door behind her, leaving two sad servants behind.

Yuki and her friends rode off, not caring that it was snowing outside. Yuki was ahead, to make sure that nothing happened to her friends. All of a sudden, Nick stopped, feeling a presence, or presences. Yuki gasped when she saw Poochyenas and wolfs, growling at her.

"Yuki, what's-" Tails was about to ask, when all of a sudden, he saw the reason she stopped. Then everyone makes a run for, Erin's Charas grabbing a hold of her cape and Alyssa's Charas did the same with Alyssa, and the chase was on.

One of the Poochyena tried to bite Rider, and luckily he missed. Yuki looked back, fortunately Erin was alright. Tails makes his horse run next to Erin, bumping the Poochyena into a tree and was out of the race.

"Thank you!" Erin smiled.

"Anytime." He replied, making her blush. Her Charas, who were still clinging to her cape giggled amongst themselves. Erin looked back, to see if they were gone, but they were still in pursuit. Everyone ran on top of a frozen pond, and couldn't support everyone at once, causing the ice to break. Nick and the other horses began to swim, and Alyssa was lucky because a wolf was about to bite her head off! A Poochyena was unable to follow them because he was having trouble swimming.

Just as they reached a clear rode and thought they would have made a clean getaway, the rode instantly got blocked with wolfs. Much to Nick's surprise, causing him to drop Yuki. As He dropped Yuki, his reins got tangled on a branch, making escape impossible.

"Yuki!" Her friends shouted.

Nick kicked a wolf with his hind legs, a wolf then got on Nick and was about to bite him, but then he was knocked off by Yuki with a stick. The wolfs and the now caught up Poochyenas surrounded everyone. A Poochyena was about to bite Alyssa in the leg, but he missed. Shadow knocked off the pokemon, and received a small smile for Alyssa.

Yuki swung the stick around, trying to keep the pokemon and wolfs away from her. A Wolf got a hold of the stick, She tried to get it back but the stick just ended up breaking in half.

She screamed when she saw a Poochyena jump toward her. He got a hold of her cape, causing her to fall down. Everyone was too busy fighting off the pokemon and wolf, that they couldn't come to her rescue. She tried to make the pokemon let go of her cape, but it didn't work. She then saw a wolf, growling at her, and ready to get his claws on her. She screamed when she saw the wolf lunge towards her.

"Yuki!" shouted her friends. She closed her eyes, and got ready for the impact. The wolf was caught before he had done any harm to the girl by Sonic.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted and threw the wolf away. He then ran next to her, making sure that she was alright. The wolfs, Poochyenas, and The Werehog glared at each other until he made the first move, lunging towards them.

He was able to punch away a pokemon, but then the pokemon and the wolf ganged up on him. One of the wolfs bit him in the arm, he howled in pain, but he didn't give up. Yuki was scared out of her life, Her friends ran up to her, making sure that they were also able to protect her. A Poochyena was able to bite him, but he was slammed down in the snow. The fight kept on going until Sonic was able to throw a wolf to a tree, after hitting the tree, the wolf landed on the snow, dead.

After seeing their companion dead, the pokemon and wolfs ran off, not wanting to mess with him anymore. He turned and saw Yuki, who noticed his wound. Erin and her friends got ready incase he tried to do anything to Yuki. He gave her a tired look before collapsing to the snow. Yuki gasped and ran over to his side, trying to see if he was alive.

"Yuki, let's go! Before he wakes up!" Amai said, as everyone began to hop on their horses. Yuki looked sadly at Sonic, and started to walk away, but something got a hold of her wrist. She turned to see that it was Sonic, looking sadly up at her.

"No. I can't leave him here. Not after he protected me." she said, and wrapped her cloak around him. Her friends just shrugged and decided to go with her decision. She then lead Nick towards the castle, with Sonic on him. Everyone followed behind, quietly.

------

Lilo poured hot water on a bowl, and then Yuki soaked a rag, and looked up at Sonic, who was licking his wound.

"You shouldn't be doing that, it'll get worse." She said, but it just earned her a growl. Sora, Riku, Lilo, Scooby-Doo, Kairi, Stitch, Roxas, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Shadow, Chika, Amai, Kyoko, Rukie, Keila, and Mikai stepped back.

She tried to clean the wound, but he kept moving his arm around.

"Maybe if you'd just hold still.." She said, and then the rag and wound connected, He yelled out in pain. The servants took cover, but Erin and her friends stood their ground.

"That hurts!" Sonic yelled, Erin just has had enough and stood up.

"Maybe if you'd just hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" She yelled

"If you all of you wouldn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened." He replied

"If you hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away!" Alyssa shouted. He opened his mouth, but couldn't come up with a rebuttal. Yuki looked up at him, knowing he was about to say something.

"Well, all of you shouldn't have been in the West wing!" He exclaimed.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Yuki and her friends said in unison. He just looked way, knowing they had won the argument. The servants slowly came out of their hiding places.

"Please, hold still. It might sting a bit." Yuki said, and placed the rag over the wound. Sonic tried his best not to scream in pain, and winced in pain. Yuki noticed this, and tried to make the pain less painful.

"B-By the way. I want to thank you… for saving my life back there." She said, kindly. Sonic opened his eyes, in shock of what he herd.

"Your welcome." He replied as he stared into her eyes. She smiled at him, making him blush. Erin and her friends smiled at the scene. The Charas giggled amongst themselves.

------

Yuki: "Sorry for the wait, hope it was good. Review, please! See ya later!"


End file.
